


Lush love

by sehokiss



Series: Love Lust [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 19:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehokiss/pseuds/sehokiss
Summary: The story of how Jongin and kyungsoo met.Sorta a prequel to sex toys.





	Lush love

It's Jongin's first day at university. He's a mess.

He woke up late, his alarm couldn't wake him up yet again. He's a deep sleeper. 

He had to rush his bath, he pressed his hand over his crumpled shirt and hair wet and uneven.

Jongin hated uni life already or so he thought. 

He was a law student here. And he wanted to become one because his parents had told him to pursue law. Junmyeon was different, he got to chose his life. Unlike young Jongin who got held up by his parents and had to be a puppet for them.

He wanted to pursue dance or music. But he parents frowned upon the idea of him becoming a dance teacher or a celebrity.

Jongin rushed to his class, a whip of Carmel caught his nose, he ignored it and sat down. He sat there lifeless, not bothered with the lectures in the least bit.

As soon as his morning classes ended, he rushed to the cafeteria he hadn't had any food or drinks since morning. 

There was a huge queue standing infront of him. He was too hungry, yet he stood there, waiting for his turn. 

Once it was his chance to order, he decided to order a chicken cheese burger and coke. 

" Sorry, we are out of burgers. " a soft voice spoke up, it caught his attention. There was that smell again. Caramel wafted through the air. 

Jongin looked up to see the most beautiful omega he had ever laid his eyes on. 

Small figure, round eyes, heart shaped lips, thick eyebrows. 

Jongin would love it around his - 

" excuse me, your order please? " the soft voice spoke up again as it interupped Jongin's naughty thoughts. 

Jongin blushed and ordered himself a tuna sandwich with coke. 

He waited by the side line, while his order was being brought to him. 

The small boy his name tag printed " Kyungsoo " gave him his order, their hands brushed, Jongin heard a soft gasp. But kyungsoo's face remained impassive. 

Maybe Jongin had imagined it. With a small smile and thank you, jogin gave his heart and money to the boy working in the cafeteria. 

Jongin sat at the nearby table, as he gobbled down his food. 

" Excuse me? Can I sit here. " a deep voice spoke up reeking of prehormones. An alpha, he nodded his head without looking up, busy with his phone. He was taunting sehun for not proposing to his Hyung. 

Sehun is a nice guy the perfect match for his brother, but he's a coward. He laughed at the frowning smileys sehun had sent him. 

" I'm chanyeol. " the person who sat acosss him spoke up. 

This time he didn't want to be rude, he needed to make friends, Jongin put on a smile and greeted the alpha. 

" I'm Jongin, nice to meet you." Jongin noticed that chanyeol was taller than most of the normal alpha's average height, with the way he had folded his legs underneath the table, it must be uncomfortable for him to sit in their cafeteria seats. 

He had big ears, almond eyes, plump lips. Any omega would love to date him, not to mention he wore Rolex watch and was covered himself with Louis vitton head to toe. Rich and handome. 

Kyungsoo better not get near this person. Jongin frowned at that thought. That small boy doesn't even know Jongin or his name. 

" I'm not into other alphas. " Chanyeol spoke up with that deep voice again, a small smirk on his lips. 

Jongin went red at the comment, he must have been staring for too long. 

He shook his head, "neither am I. "  
Chanyeol laughed at that. 

" Want some chicken ? " Chanyeol asked him, already placing few grilled chicken wings on his plate. 

Jongin loved chicken, he was upset when the chicken burger was not available. Chanyeol had given his chicken now. He's Jongin's friend already. He had passed the criteria. 

" Don't you dare leave me and come. " a short omega came screaming, pulling on chanyeol's ears.  
It must be hurt a lot with the way chanyeol winced, but he didn't stop the omega. Instead he wrapped his arms around the omega's waist, pulling him closer and placed a kiss on his neck, nosing his neck, scenting him. The omega instantly calmed down. 

Jongin was sure they're dating. 

" Sorry baby, I had a paper to finish so I had to leave early. " Chanyeol apologized. 

" Our son has been throwing tantrums without you around early in the morning. " the omega whined and he sat next to chanyeol not bothered in the least about Jongin's presence. 

A baby?! They had a baby together already?! 

Jongin choked a bit on his chicken, only then did the couple realize the third person. 

Chanyeol had the nerve to look sheepish. 

" Sorry, this is baekhyun, my boyfriend. Baekhyun this is Jongin, my new friend. " Jongin smiled at baekhyun wanting to be polite. 

Baekhyun smiled at him eyes droopy and lips pouty. Chanyeol and baekhyun really make a good pair. 

" So a baby already? " before Jongin could control himself, the words were out. 

Baekhyun nodded his head, leaning on chanyeol's shoulder. 

They looked peaceful. 

" we are getting married soon. " Chanyeol announced. Jongin felt happy for the couple and wished them luck. 

Baekhyun's eyes widened at the boy, after he had realized something. He leaned in to whisper something to chanyeol. Chanyeol and baekhyun had a heated conversation. 

Finally it was baekhyun who spoke up.

" You should join us for lunch daily. We would like you to meet our friends. " Chanyeol groaned at that. Baekhyun kicked his legs causing chanyeol to shut up instantly. 

Jongin was happy he was making friends already, so he nodded his head.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be updating whenever I get time. Your comments and kudos means a lot. Show some support if you like the story!


End file.
